


Perfettamente normale

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Frustrazione, M/M, Sentimentale, Sogni erotici, manette, masturbazione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Light era frustrato a causa delle manette, e L sospettava di conoscerne il motivo. "È perfettamente normale per un ragazzo adolescente"Light arrossì, "Sì, beh, queste manette sono un po' di intralcio". Fulminò Ryuzaki, "Non possiamo toglierle, solo per un pochino?""Fuori questione""Va bene. Ma diventerò ancora più irritabile"L gli regalò un piccolo sorriso. "Fai finta ce io non ci sia"Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.





	Perfettamente normale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760377) by [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus). 



Light si agitò e si voltò nel letto che era costretto a condividere con L, ma era difficile trovare una posizione comoda quando si era legati a qualcuno. Specialmente dal momento che quel qualcuno malauguratamente e unicamente concentrato nel proposito di distruggere l'altro. Sospirò e tentò di sprimacciare il cuscino per la terza volta, affondandovi pesantemente con la testa. -Non va bene. Non sono scomodo, sono incredibilmente frustrato sessualmente. E diventerò pazzo se non avrò un orgasmo al più presto.-  
Tutto il tintinnare della catena portò due larghi occhi grigi a voltarsi verso di lui. "Light-kun ha di nuovo problemi a dormire?"  
Light grugnì, la schiena rivolta a L, "Sì, di fatto è così", si portò la coperta al mento e tentò di rimanere fermo, ma la sua ormai perenne erezione glielo rendeva quasi impossibile. Era impossibile lavorare, concentrarsi, pianificare, sfuggire alle accuse che gli venivano scagliate. Dormire. Nelle ultime mattine si era alzato sentendosi appiccicoso e insoddisfatto, avendo avuto sogni erotici di cui non aveva ricordo e da cui non aveva ottenuto alcun sollievo. Ciò che era ancora peggiore era che ricordava frammenti di quei sogni che lo disturbavano nel profondo, mentre i ricordi dell'orgasmo o del piacere erano crudelmente mancanti.  
Tutto ciò non era sfuggito a L. Dopotutto, vedeva Light al mattino, mentre tentava di nascondere la chiazza umida dei pantaloni. Lo vedeva nella doccia mentre si sfregava furtivamente. Lo vedeva senza vestiti, mentre tentava di voltarsi per nascondere la sua costante erezione. E recentemente, lo aveva sentito gemere dolcemente durante il suo sonno a intermittenza, in modo tale da fargli capire che decisamente Light non stava avendo incubi. A dover essere onesto con se stesso, per L stava diventando una distrazione essere vicino a un diciassettenne arrapato che non raggiungeva un orgasmo da mesi. L aveva più autocontrollo di un adolescente ma perfino lui aveva dei limiti.  
Light afferrò il cuscino e se lo piazzò sopra la testa, volendoci gridare dentro. Aveva pensato di agire furtivamente ma L era sveglio quando lui si infilava a letto, e al mattino si alzava prima di lui. In tutti i suoi momenti di veglia lo osservava come un interessante insetto inchiodato al microscopio. -Calmati! Datti una controllata! Non vedi L mentre si agita dal desiderio di potersi masturbare, eppure si trova nella mia stessa situazione-, tuttavia sussurrò nel cuscino, "Finirò per esplodere se continuo così"  
L si mordicchiò il pollice, osservando la testa di Light scomparire sotto il cuscino. "È una reazione perfettamente normale per un ragazzo adolescente"  
Light scostò il cuscino, pensando di aver sentito male. Si rivolse al soffitto, irritato, "Cosa?!"  
"È una reazione biologicamente normale per qualcuno della tua età che viene privato di intimità. Ma non dovresti essere così irritabile. Interferisce con l'abilità della squadra di lavorare fluidamente"  
L aveva ragione. Proprio quel giorno aveva quasi staccato la testa a Matsuda per qualcosa di irrilevante, e qualche giorno prima, aveva pensato che Aizawa lo avrebbe messo al tappeto per aver fatto lo spocchioso. "Sì, beh, queste manette sono un po' d'intralcio con tutta la questione dell'intimità" si voltò a guardare L, "Non possiamo toglierle solo per un po'?"  
"Fuori questione"  
Light tornò nella posizione iniziale con uno sbuffo. "Va bene. Ma non farò che diventare ancora più teso. Non prendertela con me se scatto contro Matsuda"  
"Se ne hai così tanto bisogno, fai finta che io non ci sia"  
Light si mise a sedere per guardare quei placidi occhi grigi. "Ryuzaki, non puoi essere serio"  
L imitò la sua posizione e scrollò le spalle, "Oramai ho visto tutto il resto, Light-kun"  
Light fu momentaneamente tentato a causa dell'incredibile tensione che avvertiva dentro, ma il pensiero era troppo umiliante. "Non esiste", tornò a sdraiarsi con un gemito imbarazzato, "Preferisco rimanere di cattivo umore". Avrebbe potuto essere furtivo, ma preferiva morire piuttosto che avere un orgasmo mentre L era nella stessa stanza. E per di più accanto a lui nello stesso letto! Light sapeva di poter essere...un po' rumoroso. E dopo così tanto tempo, chi poteva saperlo quanto si sarebbe reso ridicolo. -Uh uh. Non esiste-.  
"Fai con comodo, Light-kun" e L tornò a stendersi, fissandolo al di là dello spazio che c'era tra loro.  
Light strizzò gli occhi tentando di pensare alle immagini più noiose e meno sexy che potesse radunare. E dopo aver finalmente immaginato di essere al telefono con Misa, scivolò in quella che sostanzialmente sarebbe stata un'altra notte priva di riposo sotto i riflettori di L.  
Ma intorno alle 2, L venne svegliato da qualcosa di nuovo. All'inizio pensava che Light stesse tentando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma capì velocemente che era ancora addormentato, con gli occhi chiusi. Tuttavia, ciò non impediva a Light di spingere i fianchi contro il letto e di sussurrare, gemendo, il suo nome, "Ryuzaki..."  
L si portò una mano alla bocca e arrossì violentemente, sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto saperlo, non avrebbe dovuto sentirlo. E mentre voleva disperatamente conoscere i segreti di Kira, ne aveva appena ascoltato uno di Light Yagami.

 

Il mattino seguente Light si svegliò con un'ormai familiare sensazione di timore. "Merda!" i suoi pantaloni erano di nuovo umidi e appiccicosi, e di nuovo tutto il divertimento del suo sogno era inafferrabile. Ancora peggio, l'unica cosa che si ricordava del sogno era il protagonista della fantasia. -Doppia merda!-. Sospirò rabbiosamente, infilzando le unghie nel materasso.  
"Buongiorno, Light-kun" L era accovacciato sul letto, un dito agganciato al labbro inferiore e con gli occhi apparentemente ancora più grandi del solito. Aveva un sorrisetto in volto che decisamente non era stato presente la sera prima.  
Light gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e si raddrizzò con titubanza, tenendo coperta la parte inferiore del corpo. "Beh, sembri allegro stamattina. Perlomeno uno di noi ha dormito bene"  
Il sorriso di L si allargò leggermente. "Light-kun sa che parla nel sonno?" -E che discorsi...-  
Light allargò gli occhi impercettibilmente. -Oh no, ho detto qualcosa di imbarazzante? No, sta bluffando-. Si ricompose rapidamente, stringendo gli occhi, "Devo aver avuto un brutto sogno", tentò poi di sorridere disinvolto, "Spero di non averti disturbato, Ryuzaki"  
Ma L si sentiva turbato, e quando Light disse 'Ryuzaki', si morse il pollice con forza. Balzò giù dal letto, trascinando Light in bagno. "Forza, è ora di prepararsi per il lavoro". Finse di non notare la larga chiazza umida sui pantaloni del pigiama di Light.

 

Quando la giornata terminò e Light e L furono da soli nella stanza di L quella sera, Light capì che era nei guai. L gli aveva detto a malapena due parole dopo che Light aveva spinto Matsuda contro il muro per aver detto che sembrava teso. Era stata una cosa davvero stupida da fare e Light si era scusato immediatamente, ma ovviamente aveva notato che tutti avevano evitato il suo sguardo per il resto della giornata. -Merda, cominceranno seriamente a pensare che io sia Kira se continuo così. Non posso proseguire a lungo-.  
E ovviamente, non appena le porte si chiusero, L si voltò verso di lui. "Basta. Devi risolvere il tuo problema" andò ad appollaiarsi sul letto, senza distogliere gli occhi da Light.  
Light lo guardò a bocca aperta. "Mi dispiace, ok?! Tutta questa situazione che ha contribuito a creare il mio 'problema' non è stata una mia idea!" sentì il proprio temperamento incrementare, "È colpa TUA!"  
L alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, pensieroso. "Penso che il fatto che Light-kun sia Kira sia un fattore più direttamente responsabile del problema rispetto al mio ruolo", sogghignò con il dito nel labbro.  
Light vedeva rosso. Gridò la sua tensione, "QUANTE volte devo dirtelo prima che tu capisca, Ryuzaki?" si diresse verso il letto e afferrò la maglietta di L, gridandogli in faccia, "NON SONO KIRA!"  
L annuì con una serietà scimmiottata. "Se lo dice Light-kun"  
"AH!" Light si voltò con uno sbuffo rabbioso, afferrandosi i capelli per la frustrazione. "Sei impossibile. Non puoi capire cosa si provi..."  
L cessò di sorridere. "E perché no?"  
Light si girò di scatto. "Perché sei un robot! Freddo come il ghiaccio! Hai dei sentimenti? Dei desideri?" tornò a urlargli in faccia, e lo notò allontanarsi leggermente questa volta, non più così sprezzante. "Probabilmente non hai mai desiderato qualcuno in vita tua"  
Lo spinse leggermente per le spalle e l'altro cadde sul letto. "NON È VERO?!" gli torreggiò sopra, ansimando con forza e furiosa energia, fissandolo.  
L lo fissò con aria assente, gli occhi più larghi che mai, non muovendosi da dov'era finito. Ma aveva come la sensazione di essere stato pugnalato. -Le tue parole mi colpiscono a fondo, Light. È davvero così che mi vedi?-  
Light serrò i pugni e si allontanò da lui, volendosene andare ma non potendolo fare. Alzò furiosamente le coperte del suo lato del letto e vi si intrufolò, portandosele addosso e voltando la schiena a L. Spense la luce con violenza, senza dire un'altra parola. Ma le sue mani si torcevano sotto le coperte, e si mordeva il labbro con tanta forza da farlo sanguinare. -Sono fuori controllo. Che nervi! Odio quello che mi stai facendo, L! Mi tormenti trattandomi come qualcuno che non sono, mi incateni a te, mi porti a volerti...- si fermò. -No. Non può essere. Non posso controllare i miei sogni. Ma non riesco a controllarmi nemmeno da sveglio. Merda!-  
Dal canto suo, L si infilò sotto le coperte lentamente e silenziosamente. -Non sono un robot, Light. Il mio cuore non è fatto di ghiaccio. E provo desiderio. Solo che non posso farci niente. Proprio come te.-  
Si voltò verso Light, osservando l'alzarsi e abbassarsi delle sue spalle mentre respirava, un po' più velocemente del normale. -Ancora arrabbiato.-  
Light si rilassò lentamente nel silenzioso buio, e mentre la rabbia retrocedeva, il rimorso avanzava lentamente per quanto detto a L. Dopo un po', sospirò pesantemente, "Ryuzaki..."  
L avvertì i brividi nel sentirlo pronunciare quel nome, così come aveva fatto per tutto il giorno. La sua voce era lieve quando rispose, "Sì, Light"  
"Mi dispiace..." non sapeva cos'altro dire. Ma gli dispiaceva. Capiva dal tono di L che lo aveva ferito. Si voltò e incontrò i suoi occhi liquidi mentre lo fissavano nell'oscurità, e immediatamente incominciò a sentirsi indurire. Un sussurro, "Oh, no". -Merda, sta succedendo di nuovo. No...-  
L non batté ciglio. "Perché 'oh, no'"  
Ma Light non riusciva a parlare, era troppo imbarazzato a causa di tutto. Il suo corpo. Il suo comportamento. Le sue sensazioni. Era come se un'enorme palla continuasse a intrecciarsi e stratificarsi, crescendo sempre di più a ogni momento e diventando quasi abbastanza grande da strangolarlo. Ma la cosa peggiore era che tutta quella situazione si era sbloccata all'improvviso. "Niente"  
"Light, pensi davvero che io non abbia sentimenti?"  
"Non intendevo dire questo-"  
"Perché non è così. È solo che sono sentimenti sbagliati"  
Light lo guardò curiosamente dal cuscino. "Sbagliati? In che senso?"  
L sospirò. "Voglio aiutarti con il tuo problema"  
Light allargò gli occhi quanto quelli di L e smise di respirare. L si avvicinò un po', non così vicino da toccarlo, ma abbastanza da fargli capire che era serio. "Se me lo lascerai fare"  
Light non poteva credere a ciò che stava sentendo, e si sentì ghiacciare. -Non posso nemmeno credere di averlo così duro. Oh Dio...cosa dovrei fare? È una trappola? Un modo per rendermi vulnerabile, per sfruttare le mie debolezze? Un modo per portarmi a dire qualcosa che non è vero e che rimpiangerò?-  
"Ryuzaki..." Light notò L sussultare quando lo mormorò. Non aveva una frase da dover finire di pronunciare.  
L si fece più vicino, così tanto da riuscire ad avvertire il respiro ansimante e nervoso di Light sul viso. "Hai detto che il tuo problema è colpa mia", L portò un esitante dito alle labbra separate di Light e sfiorò il labbro inferiore, seguendo il gesto con gli occhi. "Permettimi di risolverlo", i suoi occhi guizzarono su quelli meravigliati di Light. -Non sta dicendo di no-, con il dito tracciò dolcemente la sua guancia fino al collo, raggiungendo il colletto della maglietta. "Voglio risolverlo". -Non sono fatto di ghiaccio, Light.-  
Light era così compromesso dallo schiacciante desiderio di avere un orgasmo da aver momentaneamente dimenticato di avere di fronte la persona che desiderava la sua esecuzione, che lo chiamava Kira e che lo perseguitava in quanto tale. Che lo aizzava nella speranza di beccarlo a mentire, che lo ingannava, per scoprire qualcosa di brutto che Light sapeva di non avere dentro di sé. E invece L ci credeva. Credeva che lui fosse un assassino. "Se pensi che io sia Kira, perché dici una cosa del genere?"  
L sorrise appena. "Smettila di fare domande", la mano andò ad accarezzare il petto di Light attraverso la maglietta, e L avvertì i battiti del suo cuore aumentare, martellava quasi fino ad uscire dalla sua cassa toracica. "Vuoi il mio aiuto o no?"  
Quando la mano di L raggiunse la vita di Light, il respiro di questi si fermò e L avvertì una mano sulla propria, la prese e la spostò più in basso fino all'erezione incredibilmente turgida nei pantaloni. Le pupille di Light si dilatarono mentre le lunghe dita di L lo sfiorarono tramite il tessuto.  
"Ryuzaki...sì", chiuse gli occhi. "Sì". Si spostò sulla schiena e incatenò gli occhi a quelli di L, incredulo per ciò che stava succedendo ma ormai era si era spinto troppo in là per potersi fermare. Ne aveva bisogno, doveva liberarsi, non aveva mai avuto così tanto bisogno di qualcosa in vita sui. -Ed è lui, colui che sto sognando da mesi. Il mio sogno erotico è diventato realtà.-  
"Un attimo"  
Light gli lanciò un'occhiata allarmata mentre L toglieva la mano e armeggiava nel comodino, tirandone fuori un tubetto di lubrificante. Si voltò verso Light e sostenne il tubetto. "È solo questo, nulla di cui aver paura", tornò a farsi vicino a Light, toccando il suo corpo col proprio, e guardandolo negli occhi. "Hai paura, vero? L'hai mai fatto prima? Qualcuno ti ha mai toccato prima d'ora?"  
Light deglutì e scosse il capo.  
L scostò una ciocca dai suoi occhi. "Non preoccuparti, renderò la tua prima volta bellissima quanto lo sei tu"  
Light espirò e gli sorrise di rimando. -Come ho potuto pensare che tu non avessi sentimenti, L? Mi ritieni tuo nemico eppure mi parli in questo modo-. "Ryuzaki, ti devo avvertire..."  
L agganciò le dita nei pantaloni di Light, abbassandoli gentilmente per poi toglierglieli. "Mmh?" si spruzzò un po' di lubrificante sulla mano e lo scaldò.  
Light distolse lo sguardo, rivolgendolo al soffitto. Aveva il viso infuocato. -È così imbarazzante.- "Posso...posso essere un po'...rumoroso quando...io, beh sai..."  
"Quando raggiungi l'orgasmo?"  
Light serrò gli occhi. "Sì"  
"Non preoccuparti, ho spento le telecamere qui. Nessuno ti sentirà" con un singolo dito lubrificato, tracciò la sua asta. "Nessuno a parte me"  
Light aprì gli occhi e il suo corpo si contrasse, rabbrividendo a quel morbido e provocante tocco. -Nessuno a parte te-. Mentre L iniziava a premere il palmo contro la sua erezione, ungendola, rantolò, rendendosi conto dell'enormità di quanto stava facendo e di quanto fosse incredibilmente duro. "Di più..."  
L era indeciso tra il concedere a Light sollievo il più velocemente possibile, mettendo fine al suo stato di tensione, e il trascinare la questione il più a lungo possibile, per potersi assaporare quel momento. -Potrei non avere mai più quest'occasione. E più tardi mi ringrazierai, Light.-  
"Ssh, rilassati, chiudi gli occhi e permettimi di aiutarti". -Arrenditi a me solo per una volta, Light. Kira. Solo per questa volta, fidati di me.-  
E Light lo fece. Costrinse il proprio corpo a rilassarsi e chiuse gli occhi, respirando profondamente e consentendo alle ondate di intenso piacere di travolgerlo mentre L si occupava con fare esperto della sua punta ormai scivolosa. Gemette inarcandosi al suo tocco mentre un dito cerchiava lentamente la sua fessura. "Oh Dio..." -Sembro così patetico, ma non m'importa più. Fammi venire, L, te lo lascio fare.-  
L voleva disperatamente posare le labbra sulla pelle liscia di Light, ma non era sicuro di come avrebbe reagito. -Sembra una cosa ancora più intima di quella che sto facendo adesso-. Iniziò ad accarezzarlo lentamente senza quasi alcuna pressione, e Light tremava sotto le sue dita, le mani strattonavano le lenzuola e le labbra erano aperte, il capo che premeva nel cuscino.  
Un alto gemito scappò dalle labbra di Light ma ormai non provava più imbarazzo. L aumentò un po' il ritmo, portando Light sull'orlo dell'orgasmo prima di ritrarsi di nuovo e tornando a tracciare lenti cerchi intorno alla punta, o di afferrare e carezzare i suoi testicoli. Poi tornò ai movimenti più risoluti.  
"Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki..." un grido quasi disperato, una supplica, Light non si era mai trovato alla mercé di L come lo era in quel momento.  
L non ce la faceva più, la propria erezione stava perdendo umori ed era più turgida di quanto ricordasse, premuta contro il fianco di Light. Si abbassò sul suo petto e posò le labbra sulla sua pelle, testando la reazione di Light, osservandolo con i suoi larghi occhi grigi, continuando ad accarezzarlo e stuzzicarlo. "Non Ryuzaki...L"  
Light sussultò sentendo le labbra di L sul petto, e poi la sua umida e morbida lingua. La sua lingua si spostò lungo la sua pelle e trovò un capezzolo che L succhiò delicatamente, facendolo fremere e gemere nuovamente. "Sì..."  
-Mi vuole toccare. Non lo sta facendo solo perché sono teso. Lui mi vuole-  
Quella consapevolezza fu sufficiente a respingere l'ultima traccia di quanto quella cosa fosse sbagliata, completamente. Aprì gli occhi e guardò L, che lo guardava a sua volta, la guancia sul suo petto e lo sguardo pieno di emozione. Posò una mano sulla sua schiena mentre i loro occhi si incatenavano e lo guidò fino al proprio viso, sempre più vicino finché le loro labbra si sfiorarono. -Questo è il punto di non ritorno.-  
L stava ansimando a pochi millimetri dalla bocca di Light, e gli ci volle tutto il suo autocontrollo per non schiantarsi su di lui immediatamente. -No, che sia lui a fare la prossima mossa-. Ma L non dovette attendere a lungo.  
Con la voce rotta, Light disse, "Baciami...L", Light lo attirò sopra di sé. "Non resisto più", fece inclinandosi in avanti, le loro labbra si incontrarono in una scossa elettrica e L non si trattenne più. Spinse la lingua dentro la bocca di Light ed emise un suono per quanto ne aveva bisogno, mentre Light accarezzava il suo sesso a sua volta.  
L aumentò il ritmo, sapendo che Light non sarebbe durato molto a lungo, avendo accumulato tanta tensione sessuale. Ogni movimento inviava reazioni d'impulso al corpo di Light, il suo cervello era sommerso dalle onde di piacere e non avrebbe mai voluto che se ne andassero.  
Light separò le labbra da quelle di L, inarcandosi fortemente, gocce di sudore imperlavano la sua pelle e avvertì l'orgasmo avvicinarsi come una cometa sul punto di abbattersi su di lui da lontano. Dimenticò se stesso, dimenticò tutto che non fosse il proprio corpo in fiamme, "Fammi venire, L...ti prego...ne ho così tanto bisogno...ti prego, ti prego..." frignò e premette di nuovo le labbra su quelle di L, cercandovi pietà e L sorrise nel bacio, concedendogliela. Strinse con forza le dita intorno al sesso turgido di Light e lo strattonò con forza e rapidità, Light si tese e tremò, gemendo nella sua bocca, accarezzandolo con altrettanta velocità. Il momento in cui Light venne con un accecante afflusso di piacere lo soverchiò completamente, e lui si scostò, gridando, "Oh MERDA!". Venne tra le dita di L, che a sua volta si lasciò andare, osservando Light e incapace di dire se stesse soffrendo incredibilmente o se fosse in estasi. Seppellì il viso nel suo collo, leccando e baciando la sua pelle morbida mentre l'orgasmo pulsante di Light e il proprio proseguivano, finché Light non si sdraiò di nuovo ansimando, esausto. Tutta la tensione lo aveva lasciato, insieme alla paura, alla rabbia e all'ansia. Ciò che rimase fu una sensazione di nudità, dolore e imbarazzo ma era anche una sensazione bella, confortevole e, in qualche modo, giusta.  
E ciò che rimase non era Kira, L lo vide. Era Light. -Il mio primo amico.-  
Sorrise, il respiro ancora affannato ma in fase di rallentamento. "Grazie".  
-Dico sul serio.-  
Light aprì gli occhi e guardò quelli grigi dell'altro. L'espressione di L lo fece bloccare, era completamente sincero.  
"L...io...", in lui vide un mondo aperto del tutto vulnerabile, soltanto per lui, attendeva che si allungasse e lo afferrasse, se avesse voluto farlo. E mentre sottili dita si intrecciavano alle sue, capì di volerlo, voleva averlo. -Tutto quanto.-

**Author's Note:**

> So che c'è una seconda one-shot ma non mi è piaciuta. Pertanto, ho deciso di tradurre solo questa one-shot (quando ho cominciato a tradurla, l'autrice non aveva ancora pubblicato la seconda). Per cui, the end XD


End file.
